Envy
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Gregory House was not jealous. End of story. House/Wilson. COMPLETED.


**Fandom:** House, MD**  
Characters/Pairing:** Gregory House, James Wilson**  
Prompt:** #5 - "Envy"**  
Word Count:** 1530**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings:** Drugs, language, boys kissing boys.  
**Disclaimer:** House, MD © David Shore  
**Author's Notes: **I enjoyed the seven deadly sins challenge. It was a lot of fun. I hope to do this again soon, maybe with a different pairing. :)

* * *

Gregory House was not sulking.

He was not feeling just a little angry at seeing his best friend, Wilson, wandering the halls with that woman. No, he wasn't, goddamnit. He was used to seeing it on a day-to-day basis, whether it being with his wife or a nurse.

But by golly, it didn't mean he had to like it.

He snorted loudly, drawing the attention of the ducklings, when he saw Wilson embrace the woman and she placed a shy kiss on his cheek, practically skipping away with a squeal.

Wilson approached the door, smile still plastered on his face when he opened and poked his head in. "Lunch?"

House's sneer grew. "Oh Jimmy, I thought you were having lunch with your new girlfriend. Is it time for seconds already?"

The quirked eyebrow and the cough of amusement from Foreman was all of a response he got before Wilson slammed the door the best he could and marched away, huffing angrily.

--

Gregory House was not annoyed.

It's around four in the afternoon when he sees Wilson again, this time there's a different woman attached to him at his thigh, and he's tempted to march over and pry her off with his cane.

It was getting tiresome to have to see this all the time. One would've thought that after three failed marriages that they would've given up on relationships altogether, but oh no--not James Wilson.

House slunk into the clinic and actually grabbed a file from the top of the stack, earning surprised looks from all the staff members there.

He flipped it open and glanced around the room, ignoring the sound of Jimmy's laughter in the background as he looked for his patient. "Capello, Jeremy?"

--

Gregory House was not feigning ignorance.

He ignored the smug look that Foreman was giving and marched over to his computer in hopes of playing a few games. When the man followed him in, he whirled around and waved his cane at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?"

Foreman's smirk grew. "I haven't even said anything yet."

"_Yet_," House paused. "You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to skip around the office singing 'I know something you don't know'? Because I'm pretty sure we're at that part now."

House shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Foreman waggled his fingers and narrowed his eyes. "_I know something you don't know..._"

The crippled man raised his cane and Foreman bolted back to the conference room with a laugh.

--

Gregory House was not tempted to do something childish.

"What's up your butt now?" Cuddy pursed her lips and pressed her hands on her hips.

House turned and looked her up and down before resuming his game. "Can't be you seeing as how you don't have parts that dangle."

Cuddy held back a flush and made an agitated noise. "What did Wilson do this time that pissed you off?"

The man turned to her with false surprise. "Who said anything about Wilson? Maybe it was Foreman. Or Cameron. Or Chase." He looked at her lengthy skirt before looking back to her face. "Or maybe you."

"I know it's not anyone on your team and I know it's not me," Cuddy was suddenly smirking and House found himself very afraid now. "But I do know that it has to do with Wilson."

House watched as several staff members started to walk by his office before crying out. "Goddamnit woman, I don't want to have sex in the office! Public indecency! Have you no self control?!"

Cuddy's smirk didn't falter while everyone else outside did, and instead, she leant forward, careful of her low-cut top. "It's not good form to be jealous of your best friend."

With that, she exited his office with a strut and swagger of hips.

--

Gregory House was not going to drug his friend. _(Honest.)_

He bought two coffees. Both the same flavor. Both black and pure.

Well, not really.

He dumped the rest of the ground-up pill into both coffees and stirred them with the pencil quickly before popping the covers back on. Carefully, he stacked them one on the other before making it over to Wilson's office.

He pushed himself into the office and sees Wilson seated at his desk. He hobbled towards him and placed the coffees onto the top as a peace offering.

"Coffee?"

Wilson's eyes narrowed. "Drugging me again?"

House shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I want to know why the hell you keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"That thing you do with women," and he saw the disgusted look on Wilson's face. "And I'm not talking about the sex part. I'm referring to the pick up the needy women and then drop them like a rock thing."

The disgust faded into one of annoyance. "What I do in my personal time is none of your business."

House shrugged. "Okay." With that, he grabbed and coffee, turned, and left the office.

--

Gregory House was not feeling like a kicked puppy.

"What the hell did you do to that coffee?!"

House looked up from the floor and saw Wilson blinking rapidly and attempting to glare but was fidgeting too much. "I didn't put speed in it if that's what you're worried about."

"Damnit, so you did drug me!"

"I drugged us both," and Wilson's face went confused. "It's all fair in love and war."

"There is no war and there is no love!" Wilson attempts to continue his rant, but House interrupts by singing a line from a Black Eyed Peas song and gets kicked viciously in the side. "Damnit House, no more games!"

"Okay, no more games," House sits up with a grunt and then levels a stare with Wilson. "And no more flirting."

Wilson throws his hands up in the air before he reaches down to pull House up to his feet. "Is that what this was all about? Me talking to women?"

"And having them suck the soul out of you."

Wilson laughs and then pushes House into the chair, before he pins him down with hands and a glare. "Stay out of my personal affairs."

He whirls out and leaves in a flurry of billowing lab coats and blood loaded with narcotics.

--

The next day starts off with them both ignoring each other completely.

Cameron tells them to stop acting like idiots and to make up. Chase merely sits there with a smirk.

Foreman on the other hand, is halfway out the door when he tells House to stop acting like a hormone driving high-school girl and to just kiss and make out with Wilson already.

By the time House makes it to the door, Foreman's already out of sight, but he can still hear the maniacal laughter as it echoes off the walls.

He doesn't get a patient of the week, so he hides out in the clinic, lollipop stuffed in his mouth, and an Entertainment Weekly magazine clenched tightly in his hands. He's looking at the Best and Worst Bods section when Wilson barges in, closes the door behind him with a loud bang.

House looks up and narrows his eyes. "Sorry, room is occupied. You'll have to go to a different one."

Wilson is seemingly ignoring him, as he locks the door and heads about making sure nobody can peek through the shades. When he seems satisfied, he whirls around and throws the patient's folder onto the counter. "Throw that away."

House's expression turns perplexed. "The magazine? I just got it--"

"Drop the magazine and throw away the lollipop," Wilson shrugs out of his coat and doesn't even bother to try to catch it when it falls. In fact, he doesn't even try to pick it up as he makes a giant white heap on the floor.

House carefully closes the magazine and places it on a nearby stand, and complies by dropping the lollipop into a trash can. He starts to get up from the table but Wilson is already there pushing him back. "Wilson?"

"I think I have a diagnosis for your condition," he smirks and he's hanging over House predatorily.

"I didn't know I had one," he starts but Wilson cuts him off.

"It's very unbecoming to be jealous because I focus my attention on women instead of you," Wilson is so close now that House can almost taste him. "Who would've thought? Gregory House jealous because James Wilson was all over women instead of him? Kind of funny."

House wants to protest but before he can, Wilson captures his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Gregory House was _not_ jealous.

At least, not anymore.


End file.
